Kehidupan di Asrama
by akakuros11
Summary: Asrama *tanpanama* adalah asrama laki-laki yang dibagi menjadi dua bagian, asrama timur dan asrama barat. Asrama timur ditempati oleh para senpai, sedangkan asrama barat dihuni oleh anggota Kiseki no Sedai. #cumagituaja #maafhumorgaring #RnR ditunggu p.s:shoneun-ai
1. Chapter 1

Asrama putra bagian barat kini tengah ramai-ramainya. Walaupun hanya satu orang saja yang berteriak di awalnya, namun menimbulkan kehebohan di seluruh penjuru barat.

"Dalam waktu lima menit kalian tidak segera menuju ruang tengah, guntingku akan melayang ke kamar kalian!" hanya dengan kalimat itu, kaisar barat itu melangkah santai ke ruang makan.

"NANI?!"

"5 MENIT?!"

"HE?!"

"CEPAT BAKA! KAU INGIN GUNTING KERAMAT ITU MASUK KAMAR KITA?!"

"KAU YANG LAMA!"

"..."

Teriakan bersahut-sahutan itu meramaikan pagi damai sang ibu asrama(nenek asrama) yang tengah menikmati teh paginya.

"HA?! GUNTING?!"

"KAU BAWA GUNTINGKU?"

"BANGUN!"

"SEJAK KAPAN ADA GUNTING?!"

"..."

Ternyata efek 'gunting' mewabah ke asrama timur yang awalnya 'adem' itu.

5 menit...

"Untuk pagi ini giliran Atsushi dan Tetsuya yang memasak" Akashi mengumumkan sambil membaca jadwal paginya.

Murasakibara langsung saja meluncur ke dapur tanpa titah kedua muncul. Walau sebenarnya ia juga tidak sabar menemui kulkasnya yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

Sedangkan Kuroko, tumben-tumbennya ia tidak segera berangkat ke dapur. Ia hanya diam tak bersuara.

"Tetsu..." Aomine yang merasakan aura hitam dari laki-laki bantet itu menoleh segera.

"Dingin, Akashi-kun..." rengek manja nan imut Kuroko.

Akashi menatap Kuroko seolah berkata 'Aku tak bisa! Too cute!', kemudian berganti menatap warna cerah di ruangan itu.

"Ryota, kau gantikan Tetsuya untuk hari ini" ujar Akashi mutlak.

"NANI?!"

Sebuah gunting dengan slow motion-nya keluar dari zona amannya.

Ckrik- Ckrik-

Kise yang mulutnya ember bocor lima belas senti itu langsung saja kicep saat gunting keramat nan tersohor milik sang kaisar muncul.

Hilang sudah kesempatannya untuk menonton gosip pagi hari yang tak pernah ia lewatkan.

"Aomine-cchi, nanti ceritakan gosip pagi ini padaku-ssu" pesan Kise sebelum gunting merah itu benar-benar melayang ke kepalanya.

Setelah Kise pergi, Aomine yang mendapatkan amanat itupun segera meraih remote TV sebelum dijajah oleh cabe ijo yang juga setiap paginya rebutan remote dengan Kise.

"Tetsu sakit?" tanya Akashi perhatian, tak memperdulikan cabe dan terong yang tengah berseteru itu.

Kuroko menatap polos bak anak anjing 'nomer 2' ke arah Akashi.

'K-KAWAIII!' pekik Akashi dalam hati.

"Gigiku berlubang" cicitnya pelan.

Akashi tahu benar penyebab lubangnya gigi pemuda biru mentah yang unyuh itu. Apalagi kalau bukan vanila milkshake keparat yang seenaknya menodai gigi putih kinclong milik Kuroko-nya.

"SHINTAROU! CEPAT SURUH DOKTER GIGI KESINI SEKARANG!"

Midorima yang akhirnya mendapatkan remote TV itupun misuh-misuh dalam hati pada kaisar gunting itu. Yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah 'Titah Yang Mulia adalah MUTLAK'.

Direlakannya remote TV yang daritadi diperjuangkannya dari orang item keparat (menurutnya), dan sekarang sudah berpindah tangan.

"Oi, Murasakibara-cchi. Apa yang sakit gigi Kuroko-cchi ya?" Kise yang mendengar jeritan 'neraka' itu mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Ah, mungkin saja begitu, Kise-chin" balas Murasakibara malas-malasan.

"Kasihan sekali kalau begitu-ssu" ujar Kise prihatin.

Permaisurinya yang sakit gigi itu membuat sang kaisar tak berdaya. Dan semakin sensitif tentunya, karena tak mendapat asupan 'senyum' dari sang permaisuri.

"OI AKASHI! KAU MEMINJAM GUNTING KEBUN YA?" Hyuuga dari asrama timur masuk tanpa permisi dengan sangat pedenya, tak membaca situasi sama sekali.

"Tidak!" jawab Akashi pendek.

"Ya sudah, aku pinjam gunting kebunmu kalau begitu" ujar Hyuuga santai.

Kaisar barat itu memang terkenal dengan kelengkapan 'kebun'nya yang sangat lengkap. Tidak hanya kebun sebenarnya, lebih tepatnya kelengkapan 'benda tajam'nya.

"Tidak!" lagi, hanya jawaban singkat yang ia lontarkan.

"Sudah selesai? Keluar sekarang!" titahnya tanpa tahu sopan sedikitpun.

Aomine yang masih kicep di tempatnya itu memberi kode kepada Hyuuga untuk segera pergi. Midorima yang di sebelahnya juga menggerakkan dua jarinya bagaikan gunting mengarah ke leher Aomine.

Tanpa mendapatkan apa-apa, Hyuuga akhirnya pergi juga. Tak lucu juga jika ia kembali dengan gunting menancap di tubuhnya yang tidak seksi itu.

"Mana gunting kebunnya?" tanya Kasamatsu yang sudah menunggu sambil menyiram tanaman.

"Nyawaku hampir melayang pagi ini" ujar Hyuuga yang menguarkan aura 'keselamatan'nya.

"Memangnya kau darimana?" tanya Kasamatsu penasaran.

"Dari kediaman tuan besar" ujar Hyuuga sebelum masuk ke ruang tengah asrama timur, menceritakan kejadian 'selamatnya nyawa'nya ke semua orang yang ada disana.

Kembali ke asrama barat yang dalam masa kejayaan itu.

"Sudah? Masih sakit?"

Dokter gigi yang dipanggil Midorima sudah pulang dengan 'selamat' dari daerah kekuasaan sang kaisar gunting beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Sudah lebih baik" cicit Kuroko pelan.

Akashi menjadi tidak tega melihat penderitaan permaisurinya.

"Tetsu bisa makan?" lagi, dengan sangat perhatian Akashi bertanya.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, seperti adegan slow motion.

"Daiki, periksa dapur!" titah Akashi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Walaupun sangat fokus pada acara gosip, telinga Aomine selalu dapat mendengar suara yang sangat dihafalnya itu. Otaknya yang memang pada dasarnya miring itu akan selalu normal kembali jika suara itu bergema di telinganya.

~


	2. Chapter 2

Asrama timur dihuni oleh para senpai, sedangkan asrama barat telah dikuasai oleh kaisar barat. Kenapa hanya kaisar saja yang berkuasa? Karena memang asrama barat sudah menjadi hak paten milik sang kaisar yang absolute itu. Hmmm….

"Kuroko-cchi, boleh nyubit dikit kan?" Kise yang sangat gemas pada pemuda biru langit itu mendekat tanpa ragu.

Ya, tentu saja. Pemiliknya kini tengah menghadiri rapat asrama yang memang sudah terjadwal itu. Jadi, tanpa ragu Kise mendekati si imut nan unyuh Kuroko.

"Tentu. Tapi jangan sampai sakit" ujar Kuroko sangat manis.

Dengan senang hati, Kise mencubit lembut pipi menggemaskan milik Kuroko yang menurutnya kenyal-kenyal-empuk itu.

"Aku juga mau kalau begitu" Aomine muncul tanpa aura dan langsung mencubit pipi Kise tanpa permisi.

Jadilah cubit pipi estafet antara Kuroko-Kise-Aomine dengan khidmat.

"Dapat darimana permen itu?!" pekik Midorima horor.

Murasakibara yang ikut menonton acara ramalan zodiak di TV itupun menunjuk ke arah meja yang dekat dengan Midorima dengan santai sambil mengemut permen.

"Itu lucky item-ku hari ini, TITAN!" Midorimapun murka dan langsung saja menarik permen di mulut sang titan.

"Aku hanya meminta satu saja" ujar Murasakibara membela diri.

"Ini milikku-nanodayo!" tanpa mau dibantah, Midorima mengamankan permennya.

"Duduk!"

Dziiing~

.

.

Satu kata itu berhasil membuat keempat pemuda itu kicep dan duduk seketika. Empat? Ya, Kuroko masih pada posisinya.

Perasaan semriwing melanda sekujur tubuh Kise yang tengah duduk di samping Aomine. Pemuda kuning cerah itu mencolek-colek tubuh hitam di sebelahnya.

'

Sumpah! Kise yang manis yang ganteng yang keren tenang-ssu! Kuroko-cchi gak pernah buat jahat pada Kise-ssu' komat kamit ala Kise tak berhenti berdengung.

Tidak hanya Kise yang perasaannya gak enak, Aomine yang di sebelahnya itu juga gemeteran, merasa dirinya akan terseret dan menjadi bagian kertas putih yang disobek-sobek sama gunting merah.

'Colek-colek kayak gini pasti ada apa-apanya. Pasrah aja lah. Ngebela diripun gak bakalan selamat' Aomine sudah tak punya harapan rupanya.

"Pipi Tetsu kenapa?" Akashi dalam mode ooc-nya bertanya perhatian.

Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan mata berkaca-kaca, mengingatkan pada anjing jalanan yang meminta makan.

"Ki..."

Gulp~

'KUROKO-CCHI!'

"Kise-kun yang mencubitnya" wajah memelasnya benar-benar mendukung.

'APA SALAH KISE YANG MANIS YANG GANTENG YANG KEREN INI-ssu?!'

Aura kaisar barat itupun berubah total, menatap kuning-kuning kinclong yang berusaha menutupi dirinya (walaupun percuma) di balik tubuh hitam nan seksi Aomine.

"Berani menyentuh milikku, Ryota?" pertanyaan yang nadanya hampir mirip pernyataan itu benar-benar menekan, menginjak, menyobek, menindas Kise.

"Aomine-cchi..." cicit Ryota.

'Nah kan, keseret juga!'

"Karena ada hal yang harus kusampaikan sekarang, kutunda masa 'kerja sukarela' kalian" Akashi berbalik dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kuroko. Entah sejak kapan Kuroko sudah duduk rapi seperti yang lain, benar-benar misterius.

"Barusan aku sudah menghadiri rapat rutin asrama" basa-basi Akashi.

"Lalu, apa hasil rapatnya, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara dengan malas-malasan bertanya, tak lupa dalam pelukan manisnya terdapat camilan berharganya.

Akashi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, bak bos besar mafia tersohor.

"Kalian tahu tentang asrama utara?" tanya Akashi membuka topik.

"Ha? Sejak kapan ada asrama utara? Kamu mulai gila ya Akashi-kun?" hanya Kuroko yang berani mencela, menghina, menginjak, menabok, bahkan menyakiti hati Akashi.

Akashi mah terima-terima aja dikatain kayak apapun kalau yang bicara itu Kurokonya.

'Yosh! Lanjutkan Kuroko/Kuroko-cchi/Kuro-chin/Tetsu!' begitulah bukti penyemangat keempat sahabat (budak tertindas) Akashi untuk Kuroko.

"Nah, aku juga baru tahu kalau ada asrama utara disini tadi pas rapat. Oh ya, aku nggak gila Tetsuya" balas Akashi mulai serius.

Kelima kepala itu mulai merapat saat satu jari Akashi menyuruh mereka mendekat.

"Ini sangat penting dan darurat" ujar Akashi sok misterius.

Kise yang suka nyolot itu nggak berani motong pembicaraan atau wajahnya yang ganteng itu yang bakal kepotong. Tidak hanya itu, Murasakibara yang biasanya tak bisa berhenti mengunyah itu bahkan rela menutup rapat bungkus cemilannya, katanya biar baunya nggak goda buat dimakan.

"Asrama utara baru dibangun sekitar setahun yang lalu. Tempatnya memang tak begitu terlihat dari sini. Dan hasilnya sudah ada sekarang" dengan lirikan super maut yang benar-benar membuat merinding disko itu, Akashi menatap satu persatu anak buahnya (baca:budak).

"Wah, aku baru tahu kalau ada yang seperti itu Akashi-kun. Terus ada apa dengan asrama utara itu?" ujar Kuroko polos.

'SUMPAH! SALUT BENER SAMA KUROKO-CCHI! BERANI BANGET-ssu!'

'Sugoi-ne, Kuro-chin!'

'Walaupun tampangnya nggak begitu ganteng, nggak atletis, nggak cakep, tapi tetep yang paling berani kalau sama Akashi-nanodayo. Bukan berarti aku kalah dengannya, tapi kalau sama Akashi, kurasa Kuroko yang paling hebat-nanodayo'

'Tetsu, lanjutkan perjuanganmu!'

Belum selesai Akashi ngomong, Kuroko sudah ngepotong duluan. Kalau bukan Kurokonya, gunting yang setia berada di saku Akashi pasti sudah melayang dari zona amannya.

Akashi menatap sayang(eh!) kearah Kuroko yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan sedatar majalah mesum Aomine. Sedangkan keempat orang yang sudah biasa dinistakan hidupnya oleh sang kaisar itu menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan 'dewi surga'.

"Tetsuya, aku belum selesai bicara sebenarnya. Bisa diam sebentar, oke?" ujar Akashi dengan lembut. Memilih kata-kata yang tidak menyakiti namun mudah dimengerti untuk yang 'tersayang' memang menjadi salah satu usahanya demi memiliki Kurokonya. Oke, Akashi mulai ngaco!

"Jadi karena sudah selesai dibangun, otomatis ada yang menempati. Nah, karena baru selesai dibangun, dan masih berantakan, aku mengusulkan agar dirapikan oleh penghuni asrama yang lainnya, biar hemat biaya juga, Rencananya, bersih-bersihnya besok" lanjut Akashi setelah Kuroko diam.

'Perasaan gak enak, SUMPAH!' batin keempat oorang dengan rambut warna-warni itu.

"Yah, karena besok aku dan Tetsuya akan keluar, jadi untuk bersih-bersih kuserahkan ke kalian" dengan setiap penekanan, Akashi mengeluarkan titah absolutenya.

'NGULI INI! IYA INI NGULI NAMANYA-ssu!' curhatan hati Kise tak pernah berhenti mengalun.

"Sudah, hanya itu saja yang kusampaikan. Untuk Ryota dan Daiki, kalian bisa ikut denganku sekarang" rapat kali ini usai sudah.

'INGET BENER YA KALAU MAU NYIKSA ORANG!' pilu dua korban(baca:budak) yang kini dengan lunglai mengikuti langkah sang kaisar.


	3. Chapter 3

Hari ini jadwalnya anak-anak asrama untuk bersih-bersih, sesuai dengan yang direncanakan Akashi Seijurou. Semuanya sudah berkumpul di depan asrama baru yaitu asrama utara jam delapan pagi. Ya, sebenarnya tidak semuanya juga.

"Akashi kemana?" tanya Kasamatsu yang tak melihat keberadaan tuan besar dari asrama barat.

Kise yang mulutnya ember langsung saja nyolot, "Yah, kemana lagi-ssu kalau bukan kencan sama Kuroko-cchi" bebernya tanpa ampun.

Sesuai jadwal, Kise dan Aomine ditugaskan untuk bersih-bersih asrama utara dan ditambah bonus bersih-bersih kamar tuan dan nyonya besar. Padahal kemarin mereka berdua sudah jaga pos malam(baca:tidur di luar) akibat menyentuh milik tuan besar mereka, tapi sang kaisar tak puas jika hanya dengan itu saja.

"Kami ditugaskan untuk ikut bersih-bersih hari ini-nanodayo" ujar Midorima sambil merapikan kacamata yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja itu.

"Jadi kaisar kalian sedang tugas dinas ya" ujar Hyuuga sambil menggosok-gosok lantai dengan kain pel.

"Yah, lebih baik seperti itu daripada dia ada disini" ungkap Aomine yang diamini semua orang disana.

Bahkan Kise yang tukang nyolot itu juga menyetujui ucapan Aomine.

Setelah curhatan mengenai Kaisar gunting barat itu selesai, merekapun memulai kegiatan bersih-bersih dengan santai.

'Benar juga, untung Akashi tidak disini' batin semua yang bersih-bersih bersamaan.

-.-

Kuroko menatap jalanan dengan wajah datarnya, entah apa yang ia pikirkan, tak ada yang mengetahuinya. Sedangkan Akashi tengah menyetir mobilnya yang super mahal super mewah super merah dengan serius.

"Kita akan kemana, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko datar.

"Kita hanya jalan-jalan saja, nanti siang makan di tempat yang sudah kusiapkan, kemudian kita pulang" jawab Akashi membeberkan jadwal yang ia susun semalaman.

Kuroko kembali diam, tidak menanggapi jawaban Akashi. Ini memang bukan jalan-jalan pertamanya dengan pemuda berambut merah menyala itu, jadi ia santai-santai saja.

Setelah sampai di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang sangat mewah, Akashipun memarkirkan mobil super 3Mnya(mahal, mewah, merah) di parkiran mobil yang super luas.

Dengan anggunnya, Kuroko turun dari pintu mobil, dibantu Akashi yang membukakan pintu sebelumnya. Sungguh, hanya Kuroko yang mampu menjadikan Akashi seorang pembantu begini.

"Kita pernah kesini sebelumnya, kan?" tanya Kuroko basa-basi.

Akashi yang telah mengunci mobilnya dengan benar itu segera menyusul Kuroko yang dengan sangat teganya meninggalkannya.

"Iya, sudah ketiga kali ini kurasa" jawabnya. Untung Akashi dengar suara Kuroko yang agak jauh darinya. Yah, suara Kuroko memang selalu terdengar di telinganya seberapa pelan suara itu.

"Lalu kenapa kita kesini lagi?" Kuroko berhenti berjalan.

"Karena aku menyukai tempat ini. Ini tempat pertama kita jalan berdua" jawab Akashi gombal-gembel.

Kuroko kembali berjalan, kini sudah beriringan dengan Akashi, "Akashi-kun ingat sekali ya" tanggapnya singkat.

Merekapun berjalan bersama mengitari toko-toko yang menjual berbagai barang itu, sesekali mereka berhenti ketika mendapati sesuatu yang menarik perhatian.

"Bukankah itu sangat lucu?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajah berbinar dan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

Catat. Jarang sekali mendapati ekspresi seperti ini dari makhluk unyuh ini. Dengan segera, Akashi mengeluarkan punsel super 3Mnya. Tanpa ampun, ia memotret ekspresi langka yang jarang dilihatnya dari berbagai sisi. Tak lupa ia juga mengambil selfie yang mengikutsertakan dirinya. Ah, ia juga bahkan memvideonya.

'Mengajaknya jalan-jalan di tempat seperti ini memang tidak sia-sia' batin Akashi nista.

"Apa kita bisa membelinya?" tanya Kuroko dengan mata anjingnya.

Demi Tuhan, rasanya Akashi ingin memakan makhluk super imut di depannya jika ia tak ingat dimana ia berada sekarang.

"T..Ten.. Tentu.." jawab Akashi grogi tingkat kaisar.

Walau sebenarnya ia tidak begitu memperhatikan dengan apa yang dimaksud Kuroko 'lucu' itu, ia meng'iya'kan saja. Pesonamu sangat kuat, Nak.

Kuroko mendahului Akashi masuk ke dalam toko yang entah Akashi tak tahu itu. Kemudian Akashi menyusulnya masuk ke dalam, masih dengan wajah mupengnya,

..-..

..

-.-

..

"HUAHHH! SUMPAH KISE YANG GANTENG YANG KEREN CAPEK-ssu!"

Kerja rodinya akhirnya berakhir juga, yah walaupun hanya untuk saat ini saja.

Midorima yang sudah mandi itupun segera mengambil alih remote TV sebelum Kise menonton sinetron siang kesukaannya. Untuk siang ini, Midorima memilih menonton acara 'Sehat itu Indah', karena acara ramalan Oha-Asa hanya tayang pagi hari saja.

Murasakibara seperti biasa masih tenang-tenang saja selama di tangannya ada makanan, dan mulutnya seakan tak bisa berhenti mengunyah. Di sisi lain, ada Aomine yang tengah bergelung mesra dengan majalah Mai-channya di ujung ruang tengah, ia membutuhkan konsentrasi tinggi katanya.

"Midorima-cchi, sudah jam satu" ujar Kise dengan muka melasnya yang sangat berbeda jauh dengan Kuroko.

"Lalu? Tak ada urusannya dengaku-nanodayo" balas Midorima acuh.

Kise merengut ganteng, pikiran jenius(menurutnya) miliknya tengah memikirkan cara yang efektif agar ia tak melewatkan sinetron siangnya.

'Yang benar saja, hari ini episodenya tentang Kei-cchi dan Hanna-cchi yang telah bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama. Aku tak boleh melewatkannya-ssu!' batin Kise berkoar.

Sebuah ide yang cukup jenius keluar di saat genting yang Kise alami.

"Midorima-cchi, aku pinjam Kerosuke-cchi sebentar ya" ujarnya dengan senyum liciknya.

Mendengar nama benda keramatnya disebut-sebut, Midorimapun langsung tanggap mengekori anak kuning terkutuk itu sambil misuh-misuh yang pastinya telah disensor terlebih dahulu.

"Pinjamkan aku remote TV kalau begitu-ssu" potong Kise sebelum teriakan Midorima kembali disensor.

Dengan berat hati, Midorimapun menyerahkan remote TV ke Kise, dan Kisepun mengembalikan kodok keramat milik tuan hijau setelah remote TV sudah aman bersamanya.

"KISEEE!" teriak Midorima karena Kerosuke hampir saja hancur karena Kise mengembalikannya dengan cara melemparnya bak bola basket.

"TUTUP MULUTMU MIDORIMA!" Aomine.

"Mido-chin berisik sekali" Murasakibara.

Sedangkan Kise dengan anggunnya kini sudah duduk di sofa sambil menonton sinetron kesayangannya. Dengan pose yang sangat keren, iapun menonton dengan tenang.

"Oy! Apa Shin-chan ada disinii?"

Sebuah penampakan kecil dengan rambut belah tengah layaknya aktor papan atas yang suka membawa pedang kemana-mana itu mencari-cari soulmatenya.

"Dia ada di dapur, mengelap Kerosuke-cchi" jawab Kise yang masih saja fokus pada sinetronnya. Ia berharap kalau soulmate kacang hijau ini cepat pergi, sehingga ketenangannya dalam menonton Kei-cchi dan Hanna-cchi tidak terganggu.

Usut punya usut, pemuda dengan nama Takao Kazunari itu baru pindah ke asrama utara yang tadi mereka bersihkan, dan kini pemuda yang tak tahu malu dan seenaknya sendiri itu tengah mencari soulmatenya yang padahal baru kemarin bertemu tapi sudah kangen aja(ceilehh taka).

Dengan bersenandung, iapun melangkah menuju ke dapur, tempat cabe ijo itu berada.

-.-

...

.-.

...

"Akashi-kun, sejak kita makan Akhasi-kun banyak diamnya. Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko perhatian(halah).

Akashi menatap malas ke arah Kuroko, tidak, bukan ke Kuroko sebenarnya, lebih tepatnya ke sesuatu yang ada di pangkuan Kuroko.

"Apa Akashi tidak menyukai Nigou-kun?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajah bersedih.

OH NO! Kuroko mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya yang membuat Akashi tak bisa berkutik.

"Tidak, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyukai anjing lucu seperti Nigou. Hahaha" balasnya diakhiri tawa yang jelas-jelas dipaksakan.

Bukan berarti apa yang Akashi katakan semuanya bohong, tidak sama sekali. Akashi akui Nigou memang anjing yang lucu, mirip dengan Kuroko(plak!). Tapi, yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang adalah Kuroko lebih mementingkan dan memperhatikan anjing itu dibanding dirinya. Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada gunting keramatnya jika ia dikalahkan oleh seekor anjing. Harga diri sang kaisar seakan tergunting-gunting oleh gunting nistanya sendiri.

'Menyesal aku membelikannya anjing itu' batinnya.

'Apa mungkin begini rasanya jika kami memiliki anak nanti?' batin Akashi lagi yang semakin ngelantur kemana-mana, otaknya kini mulai tergunting rupanya.

"Akashi-kun, aku sudah selesai. Kalau Akashi-kun sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang" ucapan Kuroko meruntuhkan khayalan-khayalan Akashi.

...

.-.

-.-

...

TBC

p.s : asrama timur :senpai (nggak Cuma Hyuuga sama kasamatsu aja sebenernya)

asrama barat: Cuma Kiseki no Sedai aja(ya maklumlah, kan ada Akashi :D )

+asrama utara: yang bukan senpai dan bukan kiseki no sedai, gitu aja(semacam Takao)


	4. Chapter 4

Kehidupan di Asrama Chapter 4

Kuroko No Basuke  
Genre : Humor ga lucu  
Rate : Teen  
Warning : Banyak typo bertebaran!

...

Seperti biasanya, Kasamatsu tengah berkebun di halaman asrama timur. Dikarenakan gunting kebun yang beberapa waktu menghilang, ia harus membelinya dulu dan baru bisa menggunting rumput hari ini. (lama banget bang)

Ditemani Imayoshi, sang ketua asrama timur, Kasamatsu menggunting rumput yang tinggi dengan sangat menghayati. Sedangkan Imayoshi sendiri tengah menyiram tanaman, sungguh ketua yang patut dicontoh.

"Oy, Kasamatsu!" panggil suara dari arah barat.

Dengan slow motionnya, Kasamatsu dan Imayoshi(yang walaupun nggak dipanggil) menoleh ke asal suara. Mendengarnya saja sebenarnya dua orang itu sudah tahu siapa pemiliknya, suara menyeramkan yang nggak jarang mereka dengar.

"Ada apa, Akashi?" tanya Kasamatsu basa-basi.

Walaupun sebenarnya Kasamatsu sudah tahu kalau ia dipanggil hanya untuk menaati titah kaisar itu, ia berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin.

"Itu gunting kebunku, ya?" tanya Akashi dengan nada bukan bertanya, lebih tepatnya menuduh.

Kasamatsu menggeleng kuat, enak saja, ia baru membelinya beberapa saat lalu dan si tuan merah itu menuduh ia mencuri miliknya.

"Aku baru membelinya tadi" ceritanya.

Akashi menatap penuh selidik dengan kedua mata menyeramkannya, "Kalau begitu sekalian potong rumput dan sirami tanaman di halamanku" titahnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Dia bahkan tidak memanggilku 'senpai', Imayoshi" ratap Kasamatsu dengan air mata buayanya.

Kalau saja sosok tadi bukan raja kegelapan, ia pasti sudah memarahinya habis-habisan. Sayangnya, orang tadi adalah manusia terkejam versi Asrama tanpa nama. Untung saja Kasamatsu tadi tidak bertemu dengan gunting keramatnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Mau bertemu gunting Akashi apa menggunting rumput halaman Akashi?" ujar Imayoshi bermaksud menenangkan, naumn justru membuat Kasamatsu merinding akibat bayang-bayang gunting keramat raja kegelapan yang pernah ditemuinya itu, dan sumpah Kasamatsu sudah trauma dan phobia dengan gunting itu.

"Kita langsung kesana saja, Imayoshi" ajak Kasamatsu berapi-api, bahkan pekerjaannya dengan rumput-rumputnya belum selesai, tapi sebelum ada gunting melayang sebagai peringatan, ia harus segera bertindak.

..

-.-

.-.

...

Midorima memotong sayuran dengan sangat hati-hati, bukannya ia takut atau apa, tapi menurut Oha-Asa tadi pagi, keberuntungan Cancer berada paling bawah. Untuk menangkal kesialannya, ia sudah membawa bantal leher dengan gambar Micky sang tikus. Untungnya lucky item hari ini bisa langsung dipakainya, jadi ia tidak kesusahan memasak.

"Kise, kamu ngapain?" tanya Midorima malas saat menatap teman seperbudakannya yang menurut hompimpa tadi tugasnya adalah meracik bumbu.

Tapi, seorang Kise yang nggak pinter-pinter banget masak, tapi masakannya tidak sehancur Momoi(temen Aomine di kampungnya), dan masih bisa dimakan tentunya, kini tengah memilh-milih bahan bumbu di kulkas. Normal memang, tapi posenya yang sok keren yang emang dibuat sekeren mungkin membuat Midorima sakit mata.

"Milih ya milih aja, nggak usah sok nge-model deh-nanodayo" Midorima kembali menyuarakan suaranya.

Kise dengan elegannya menutup pintu kulkas setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan. Mencincang dan memblenderpun Kise tak lupa bergaya sekeren mungkin. Hidup sebagai model membuat tubuhnya dengan otomatis melakukan hal-hal keren.

"Huh, Midorima-cchi kan nggak keren, makanya nggak suka lihat orang keren-ssu" balas Kise seenak pantat bohainya.

Jika Midorima adalah Akashi, pisau di tangannya pastilah akan melayang tepat mengenai kepala kuning itu, tapi untungnya Midorima adalah tipe yang tenang-tenang menghanyutkan. Anak hijau yang rajin membaca itu mengasah pisaunya dengan sengaja sangat keras, biar Kise denger katanya.

"Hahaha, pisaunya kan udah ditajemin Akashi-cchi tiap hari, pasti udah tajem banget itu-ssu" ujar Kise dengan nada flat.

Midorimapun kembali memotong sayuran dengan tenang. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum tuan besarnya datang dari tugas dinasnya bersama nyonya besar(baca:jalan-jalan sore).

Aomine yang nganggur nggak ada temen bicara, karena sohibnya(baca:Kise) lagi masak dan Murasakibara kalau diajak ngobrol pasti ngobrolin makanan dan kerabatnya makanan, ngacir ke dapur.

"Oi Kise, main yuk" ajaknya seenak udel itemnya.

Midorima langsung saja menoleh cepat ke arah manusia item itu, menatapnya tajam.

"Kise lagi masak-nanodayo" tolaknya sebelum Kise angkat bicara.

Aomine berjalan mendekati Kise, tentunya setelah melewati cabe ijo jejadian yang masih memotong-motong itu.

"Aku bantu, biar cepet" ujar dakian itu perhatian.

"Gue gak berniat bantu elu, cabe" tambahnya lagi karena Midorima menatapnya sesaat setelah kata 'bantu' terucap.

Dan selesailah tugas Kise di dapur dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Kise dan Aominepun keluar main di lapangan basket sebelah asrama, meninggalkan Midorima sendirian di dapur.

...

.-.

-.-

...

-Di lapangan-

Rupanya nggak Cuma Aomine dan Kise aja yang berniat main basket disitu. Disana sudah ada Takao, Izuki, Kiyoshi, Sakurai, sama Hyuuga. Mereka lagi rundingan gimana ngebagi tim basket kalau pemainnya ganjil begitu. Dan dengan datangnya Aomine dan Kise, keganjilan yang semula ganjil, malah semakin ganjil saja(apadeh).

"Maaf, kalau begitu aku tidak main saja tidak apa-apa. Maaf" sang peminta maaf mengeluarkan suaranya sambil bungkuk-bungkuk, sebut saja Sakurai, pemuda yang imut tapi nggak mungkin ngalahin keimutan Kuroko.

"Eh, Takao. Gimana kalau kau saja yang tidak bermain?" tanya Aomine yang sebenarnya ia memerintah. Gimana lagi, Sakurai gitu-gitu juga sohibnya, walaupun urutannya jauh dari urutan kesohibannya dengan Kise.

"Eh? Aku juga ingin main, Aomine" tolaknya keras. Enak saja, ia yang dateng duluan, malah ia yang diusir.

"Takao-cchi main sama Midorima-cchi saja di dapur-ssu" nasehat Kise keibuan(plak!).

Mendengar teman(ehem) seperjuangan disebut, Takaopun tanpa pikir panjang langsung ngacir ke dapur asrama barat.

"Tumben pinter" hina Aomine yang membuat Kise cemberut ria.

Oke, sekarang waktunya membagi tim. 3 on 3.

"HOMPIMPA!"

-Hyuuga, Kise, Sakurai-

-Aomine, Izuki, Kiyoshi-

"Wah! Gak mau sama Hyuuga-senpai-ssu! Serem orangnya!" tanpa pikir panjang, Kisepun menuai protes.

"Kau bilang apa, anak ayam!" sembur Hyuuga langsung tepat di hadapan makhluk kuning itu.

"Anak ayam takut orang serem!" sebuah buku kecil langsung saja dikeluarkannya.

"Diam Izuki!"

"Wah, nggak adil banget kalau gini" Aomine ikut-ikutan protes, alesannya sih karena ada dua penembak three point di tim sebelah, untung Midorima nggak ikutan main. Yah, Cuma alesan doang sih, sebenernya mah dianya mau setim sama Kise aja.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kita hompimpa lagi" Kiyoshi menengahi, benar-benar bijak pemuda tinggi nan bodoh ini.

"HOMPIMPA!"

-Kise, Aomine, Izuki-

-Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Sakurai-

Semuanya diam. Walaupun Hyuuga dan Sakurai tetap pada tim yang sama, Aomine terima saja. Asal ada Kise di timnya mah, dia tenang-tenang aja.

Permainanpun akhirnya dimulai setelah sekian lamanya. Sebagai wasit yaitu nenek kos yang masih awet muda, merekapun bermain basket dengan santai.

Dengan tatapan iri luar biasa, Kasamatsu dan Imayoshi hanya bisa melihat teman-teman mereka bermain basket, sementara mereka sendiri sedang dalam tugas negara, yaitu menggunting rumput dan menyiram tanaman di halaman kediaman milik bapak negara.

..-..

..-..

-.-

..

...TBC...

Makasih sama yang udah RnR... :*

Keep RnR ya...

Maafin plot gonta-ganti... :(

p.s: nanya boleh? Sebenernya Himuro Tatsuya itu kelas satu apa kelas dua sih sebenernya?


	5. Chapter 5

Untuk pagi ini, seperti biasa asrama tidak dikenal itu tengah sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk ke sekolah. Teriakan demi teriakan tak bisa dihindari begitu mudahnya.

"KISE! AKU MAU LIHAT SEBENTAR-NANODAYO!" pagi nipun tak luput dari Midorima dan Kise yang tengah berebut remot TV.

Si kuning dan hijau itu sudah siap untuk berangkat, tinggal menunggu yang lainnya. Kise masih ngotot dengan acara gosip paginya, sedangkan Midorima tak mau melewatkan acara ramalan Oha-Asa.

"Midorima-cchi tadi sudah melihat-ssu. Lucky item Midorima-cchi handuk beruang kan?" Kise tak terima karena cabe ijo tadi sudah menonton detik-detik klimaks acara tersebut, Lucky item.

"Tapi aku belum tahu posisi keberuntungan hari ini-nanodayo" yang Midorima pikirkan adalah dimana posisi Cancer hari ini.

Kise tak menanggapi ucapan Midorima karena acara gosipnya sudah dimulai.

Aomine yang baru bangun itu langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi karena panggilan alam yang membuatnya harus segera menuju WC. Berbeda dengan Murasakibara dan Kuroko yang tengah menyiapkan bento untuk dibawa ke sekolah dan juga sarapan untuk pagi ini. Sedangkan kaisar kita yang sangat menyeramkan nan pendek itu(plak) kini tengah membaca koran bisnis di ruang tengah bak orang elit saja(emang).

...

Kehidupan di Asrama Chapter 5

Kuroko No Basuke  
Genre : Humor ga lucu  
Rate : Teen  
Warning : Banyak typo bertebaran!

...

"Midorima-kun, bisa pinjam handukmu sebentar?" Kuroko yang imut dan unyuh itu meminta perhatian.

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang baik-baik saja itu dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Untuk apa-nanodayo?" tanyanya ragu.

Kuroko menunjuk sebuah noda di lantai, yaitu bekas makanannya yang terjatuh dengan polosnya, tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Tidak bisa-nanodayo" ujar Midorima menolak.

Kuroko yang nggak mau ada kotoran di lantai itu segera mencolek-colek Akashi yang duduk di sebelahnya. Nyonya kita meminta bantuan rupanya.

"Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun tidak mau meminjamiku handuknya" adu Kuroko dengan wajah temboknya.

Midorima langsung merinding disko ketika namanya disebutkan, dengan segera ia langsung saja memberikan handuknya sebelum Yang Mulia bertitah. Handuk keberuntungannya untuk hari ini terpaksa ia relakan untuk mengelap makanan yang berjatuhan di lantai.

"Itu sudah kan?" Akashi dengan nada lembutnya(ehem).

"Kubuang saja Midorima-kun" ujar Kuroko karena handuk Midorima yang sudah kotor oleh makanan.

"Biar kucuci saja-nanodayo" pasrah Midorima. Jika saja Kuroko itu bukan Nyonya besarnya, sudah pasti Midorima akan mencekiknya dengan handuk itu.

Rupanya permaisuri Yang Mulia Kaisar Besar nan Agung Akashi Seijuro ini tak berhenti diam begitu saja, ia kini menghadap ke arah si kuning yang tengah menikmati bentonya.

"Kise-kun, ochanya boleh untukku?" tanyanya datar sambil melirik-lirik ocha milik Kise.

Kise memang sudah membelinya sejak tadi pagi karena takut kehabisan katanya. Dan dengan seenak gunting Akashi, pemuda biru laut itu memintanya! Padahal Kuroko sudah membeli Vanilla Milkshake kesukaannya, kenapa ocha tak bersalah milik Kise diincar juga.

"Tapi Kuroko-cchi kan sudah membeli vanila milkshake-ssu" alasannya, niatnya sih mau nolak, tapi Kisenya nggak tega.

Kuroko mengambil gelas vanila milkshake-nya, kemudian meminumnya sampai habis.

"Sudah habis" ujarnya polos.

Ingin sekali Kise membenturkan kepala Aomine(loh?) ke tembok sebelah saking kesalnya. Yah, nggak mungkin kan kalau ia berbuat yang 'iya-iya' ke Kuroko.

"Kau bisa memilikinya, Tetsuya" ujar Akashi sepihak. Akashi dengan jiwa kebenarannya memberikan ocha milik Kise.

Kise syok di tempat karena ochanya sudah tidak ada di depannya lagi, lebih tepatnya kini bukan miliknya lagi. Ingat, titah kaisar kita adalah mutlak.

Dan akhirnya, Kise hanya bisa meminum minuman milik Aomine yang entah apa itu yang sebenarnya cukup mencurigakan. Meminta Midorima ataupun Murasakibarapun percuma, hanya Aomine yang rela(terpaksa) berbagi dengannya(eciyehhh).

"Jadi yang mencuci kotak-kotak bento ini giliran Shintaro" umum Akashi setelah acara makan siang bersama di atap sekolah usai.

'Sial! Ini gara-gara Kise yang tidak membiarkanku menonton Oha-Asa! Peringkat Cancer pasti berada di posisi terbawah! Kesialanku tidak bisa ditangkal-nanodayo!' batin Midorima diakhiri misuh-misuh yang sudah disensor karena tidak memenuhi aturan.

Semuanyapun memberikan kotak-kotak bento kosong ke Midorima, membiarkan cabe ijo itu membawanya sendirian.

...

.-.

...

.-.

...

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan!" makhluk pendek bernama Takao itu masuk dengan sangat riang mencari pasangan hidupnya kelak(ceileeehh).

Ditemukanlah sosok hijau di tempat cuci piring di dapur dengan aura yang lagi-lagi hijau sendirian. Takao beringsut mendekat dengan riang gembira.

"Ne! Ne! Shin-chan! Kau tahu?" tanpa berniat membantu, Takao duduk di atas meja dapur dekat Midorima.

"Tidak" jawab Midorima singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Tadi Reo-senpai menggodaku loh!" cerita Takao. (Ini terinspirasi sama KnB NG shuu loh!)

Hari kesialan Midorima belum berakhir rupanya.

"Menggoda bagaimana-nanodayo?" tanyanya bernada sok tidak perduli.

Takao tersenyum menang mendapati makhluk hijau itu penasaran. Dia suka sekali menggoda cabe ijo kekinian itu.

"Jadi begini ceritanya. Kan aku tadi jalan bareng Sakurai, berdua aja itu" mulai Takao basa-basi.

"Langsung intinya saja-nanodayo" potong Midorima tak sabaran.

Semakin terkikik saja Takao dibuatnya, "Ya, kan jalan bareng tuh, terus Reo-senpai sama Kotaro-senpai juga lagi jalan bareng tuh ya" memang Takao suka sekali bertele-tele menurut Midorima.

"Nah, dengan sengajanya, Reo-senpai nabrak aku sampai jatuh, Shin-chan" ujarnya bak anak kecil yang tengah mengadu ke ibunya.

Belum sempat Midorima bersuara, Takao kembali menyela, "Kan jatuh tuh, nah yang nolongin bangun juga Reo-senpai, Shin-chan. Pake acara gombal-gembel segala lagi" lanjutnya.

"Pegang tangannya juga lama banget, sengaja pasti. Mana tangannya lembut gitu, beda banget sama tangannya Shin-chan yang pasti" ujarnya sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi.

Midorima mematikan kran air dan segera menyeret pasangan hidupnya(eheeem) itu ke ruang makan, mendudukkannya paksa di salah satu kursi.

"Jangan pernah menemui orang itu lagi-nanodayo" ujar Midorima dengan menahan geram.

Takao menaikkan sebelah bibirnya. Ia memang suka menggoda Midorima, tapi lebih suka lagi kalau digoda sama Midorima(halah,nggak nyambung).

"Kenapa? Shin-chan nggak suka?" tanyanya sengaja, iya sangat sengaja memancing-mancing begini.

Menyadari kefatalan kalimatnya, Midorimapun sedikit gugup, "Bukan begitu-nanodayo. Nanti tanganmu kotor jika dipegang olehnya. Pasti tangannya, ah tidak hanya tangannya, seluruh tubuhnya pasti tidak bersih, tidak sehat-nanodayo" ujarnya ala kadarnya yang sama sekali tidak logis.

"Tubuhnya saja wangi, bau nafasnya juga wangi, masak Reo-senpai tidak bersih sih?" Takao kurang puas rupanya menggoda Shin-channya.

"Oh, jadi kau lebih suka dengannya-nanodayo"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah dengan Shin-chan?"

Cerita semakin melebar saudara-saudara.

Midorima menghela nafas berat, sedikit ragu apakah ia akan mengatakan hal yang paling memalukan dalam karir hidupnya selama ini.

"Shin-chan?"

"Dengar Takao, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali saja-nanodayo. Dan kau tidak boleh mengulangi kata-kataku ini" Midorima sudah siap.

Takaopun juga sudah siap menunggu kalimat apa yang akan diucapkan pasangan hidupnya(hmmmm) ini yang membuatnya ikut-ikutan tegang.

'Apa aku harus merekamnya?' pikirnya nista.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Takao berhasil mengatur ponselnya dalam mode merekam, hanya suara, yang tentunya tidak diketahui Midorima. Tidak sia-sia ia berlatih teknik-teknik basket selama ini, bisa bermanfaat di kehidupan rumah tangganya(halah) rupanya.

"Ehem..." Midorima mengatur nada suaranya, yah jaga-jaga suaranya tiba-tiba nggak keluar gitu.

"Takao... Kau hanya boleh menyukaiku, dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyukai orang lain selain aku-nanodayo" Midorima malu setengah mati rasanya.

Berbeda dengan Takao yang melongo parah mendengarnya, yang lama kelamaan wajah pucatnya semakin merah dan memerah saja.

'Kenapa jadi kau yang malu-nanodayo?!' pikir Midorima.

"Sudahlah, aku mau ganti baju dulu-nanodayo. Kalau kau mau kembali, kembali saja. Tapi kalau masih mau disini, tunggu aku di ruang tengah saja-nanodayo" setelah mengucapkannya, Midorimapun pergi.

Tinggal Takao saja dengan senyum super bahagianya. Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan ponselnya yang sengaja ia simpan itu. Dicobanya sekali rekaman suara Shin-channya barusan, dan membuatnya mupeng parah. Merasa ketagihan, iapun memainkan rekaman itu berulang kali.

...

.-.

...TBC...

.-.

...

Maafin pendek dan lama upadatenya... *gomen*


End file.
